The goal of this application is to convene a conference which will launch a new collaboration between cancer surveillance and cancer researchers to maximize the use of cancer registries in advancing our scientific understanding. NAACCR has hosted the most influential and informative annual conference for cancer surveillance scientists in North America for the last 28 years. The NAACCR Annual Conference is attended by approximately 435 scientists from across North America and the world drawing from all population-based central cancer registries, cancer surveillance organizations and major universities. It is the largest meeting of its kind for population-based cancer registries to participate in the advancement of cancer surveillance science, learn new techniques, exchange information, and develop efficient and cost-effective work practices. This year we are placing an emphasis on integrating cancer surveillance with scientific discovery and implementation so as to make cancer registries more useful to researchers. Additionally we will have a panel discussion addressing data needs of under-represented populations. The objective of this conference grant is to: Convene a conference for cancer researchers to demonstrate how data collected on every cancer case in North America forms the basis for improving our understanding of cancer on every level. This conference is relevant to the NCI mission by enhancing the connection between cancer surveillance and researchers to leverage new knowledge. Cancer surveillance data forms the backbone of countless cancer research studies each year (e.g. 1-21). The methods used will be the planning and implementation of a world-class scientific conference, with workshops, break-out sessions, panel discussions keynotes, plenaries, and posters. Opportunities for class room learning, lecture, sharing of scientific results, debate and networking will play an important role in achieving the objective. In addition, we plan to encourage attendance and enhance diversity by subsidizing registration for delegates from under-resourced countries, students, and populations under- represented in science. Awards will be based on need and/or guidelines of NCI's Office of Global Health. This conference provides an excellent opportunity for participation by groups that are often under- represented in science, particularly women and minorities. The NAACCR meeting is the only cancer surveillance meeting that draws participation from every state and province in North America. In addition, we are hosting a panel discussion and concurrent sessions on the data gaps in traditional data collection. Although a rich source of data for cancer research, data gaps exist for the LGBT, physically disabled, and elderly communities, and on a tribal level for American Indians (among others). This panel will discuss data needs to inform improved methods of capturing important data on these populations.